La lumière vaincra
by PetiteSaki
Summary: Cette histoire se passe après l'animé. Je ne tiens pas compte des films. Un nouvel ennemi apparaît, Sakura parviendra-t-elle à le vaincre?
1. Chapitre 1

_Me revoilà pour une fanfiction Sakura. Ca fait déjà quelques semaines que j'avais commencé cette fic et j'ai décidé de la vous faire partager. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira alors en attendant je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!_

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Une nouvelle élève et les ennuis recommencent_

La tour de Tokyo, une silhouette sombre se trouvait aux côtés de Sakura, un être entièrement vêtu de noir munit d'un sceptre les menaçaient.

" J'aurai ma vengeance maîtresse des cartes, déclara d'une voix glaciale, l'être vêtu de noir."

" Qui êtes-vous? demanda Sakura."

" Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"

Sakura se réveilla lentement et se frotta les yeux, apercevant une énorme tête jaune en train de la regarder. Elle poussa un cri de surprise.

" T'es dingue Kéro! Tu m'as fait peur! souffla Sakura."

" Je sais mais vois-tu tu es en retard, se justifia Kéro, l'air moqueur."

La jeune fille âgée de 15 ans jeta un oeil à son cadran et découvrit qu'il était 7h45.

" Mince! s'écria-t-elle en se hâtant, je vais être en retard au lycée!"

La jeune fille se prépara à toute vitesse et descendit les escaliers en trombe.

" Voilà le p'tit monstre, plaisanta son frère Thomas attablé à table avec une tasse de café en main."

" J'suis pas un p'tit monstre! protesta Sakura en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia."

" Bonjour Sakura! s'exclama joyeusement son père Dominique."

" Bonjour papa, dit-elle en engloutissant à la hâte son petit déjeuner."

" J'y vais, les prévint Sakura. A ce soir!"

Elle enfila ses patins et sortit.

Sakura était devenue une belle jeune fille. Elle avait grandi et ses formes s'étaient dévoilées. Elle avait à présent de longs cheveux miel qui lui tombaient au milieu du dos. Ses yeux verts, avant si pétillants, avaient perdu quelques peu leur éclat. Elle allait maintenant au lycée Seijo. Notre jeune lycéenne traversa la route aux cerisiers en fleur en soupirant.

" Pourquoi es-tu parti? soupira Sakura, ses yeux émeraudes se voilant de tristesse."

" Hé Sakura! l'appela une voix douce et veloutée."

La jeune fille se retourna et aperçut une magnifique jeune fille de son âge, grande, mince au visage angélique. Ses yeux couleur d'améthyste reflétaient une joie à toute épreuve et ses longs cheveux mauves foncés lui retombaient avec élégance au bas de son dos. Cette jeune lycéenne s'appelait Tiffany.

" Salut Tiffany! s'exclama Sakura sans grand enthousiaste."

Les yeux de Tiffany se voilèrent.

" Tu penses encore à lui n'est-ce pas? demanda son amie."

" C'est plus fort que moi Tiff! Il me manque, soupira son amie."

" Il reviendra tu verras, la rassura Tiffany."

" Ca fait trois ans que tu me dis ça Tiffany mais il n'est toujours pas revenu."

" Vous ne vous écrivez plus? l'interrogea sa meilleure amie."

" Non, ça fait six mois qu'on ne s'écrit plus, enfin, qu'il ne m'écrit plus. Peut-être qu'il m'a oublié, pensa tristement la jeune fille aux yeux verts."

" Ne dis pas ça Sakura! protesta Tiffany, il t'aime tu le sais bien."

" C'est à se demander parfois, murmura-t-elle. Au fait Tiffany, j'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit."

" Raconte, déclara son amie aux yeux améthystes."

" J'étais devant la tour de Tokyo, commença celle-ci, une silhouette sombre se trouvait à mes côtés. Un être entièrement vêtu de noir nous menaçait avec son sceptre. Il a dit d'une voix glaciale "J'aurai ma vengeance maîtresse des cartes". Je lui ai demandé "Qui êtes-vous?" puis le réveil s'est mis à sonner.""

" Etrange. C'est peut-être une prémonition, proposa Tiffany en la regardant, inquiète."

" Je ne l'espère pas en tout cas."

Elles arrivèrent enfin devant le lycée Seijo et rejoignirent leur salle de classe.

" Bien vous êtes tous là, déclara M.Terrada. Je vous demande d'accueuillir un nouveau ou plutôt une nouvelle élève."

Une jeune fille de 15 ans, mince et de taille moyenne fit son apparition. Elle était métisse et avait des yeux noisettes qui reflètaient un certain mystère. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés retombaient en cascade au milieu de son dos. Elle portait la jupe courte bleue et le chemisier blanc du lycée.

" Je vous présente Jessica Duriand, elle nous vient tout droit d'Europe, expliqua M.Terrada, mais je t'en pris, présente toi."

" Je m'appelle Jessica, j'ai 15 ans et je suis Française. Mes parents et moi avons déménagé au Japon pour leur travail."

" Va t'asseoir derrière Sakura. Sakura, lève la main s'il te plaît."

Sakura leva sa main, las. La nouvelle alla s'asseoir à sa place et le cours de mathématiques put commencer.

A 12h...

" Elle est étrange cette fille, tu ne trouves pas Tiffany? demanda Sakura."

" Elle a l'air gentille je trouve. Au fait Saki, j'ai oublié de te dire ce matin que je t'ai fait une nouvelle tenue."

Sakura tomba à la renverse.

" Tiffany, ria Sakura."

Tiffany sourit en voyant son amie rire de nouveau. Les deux adolescentes se rendirent à la cafétéria et prirent place à une table. Elles aperçurent la jeune métisse seule à une table et l'invitèrent à manger avec elles.

" Alors comme ça t'es Française? la questionna Tiffany."

" Oui. La France est magnifique mais le Japon m'a l'air pas mal non plus."

" Comment as-tu appris le japonais? J'ai remarqué que tu le parlais avec perfection, déclara Sakura en la fixant."

" Ma mère est d'origine japonaise, c'est elle qui m'a appris. En tout je sais parler l'anglais, le français, le japonais et aussi le chinois."

" Le chinois..."

" Oui le chinois, quelque chose ne va pas? s'inquiéta Jessica en regardant Sakura avec inquiétude."

" Non mais son petit ami est Chinois, lui expliqua Tiffany. De plus ça fait trois ans qu'elle ne l'a pas revu."

" Il s'appelle comment? l'interrogea Jessica, curieuse."

" Lionel Li, répondit la jeune fille aux yeux améthystes."

" Lionel Li? s'étonna Jessica, ce nom me dit quelque chose. Il n'aurait pas une cousine qui s'appelle Stéphanie par hasard."

" Si mais comment? s'étonna Tiffany."

" Elle est venue étudier un an en France dans le même lycée que moi. On est tout de suite devenues de bonnes amies, raconta la nouvelle. Elle m'a vaguement parlé de son cousin Lionel et d'une certaine japonaise du nom de Sakura."

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit à son sujet? demanda Sakura avec espoir."

" Pas grand chose, juste que tu lui manquais beaucoup, elle ne m'en a pas dit plus."

" Ah, soupira-t-elle avec désarroi."

" J'ai été heureuse de parler avec vous mes chères, déclara Jessica avec un ton solennelle qui fit éclater de rire Tiffany et Sakura."

" Jessica il faut que tu viennes chez moi demain, de toute façon c'est les vacances, Sakura aussi tu viens. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser toutes les trois."

" J'imagine que je fais partie du groupe? demanda Jessica."

" Tout à fait."

" Vous êtes géniales les filles! s'exclama la métisse avec enthousiasme. A demain alors, conclut-elle en partant."

" Elle est très gentille, commenta Tiffany."

" Oui tu as raison, j'avais tort de me méfier autant d'elle."

Le soir, chez les Gauthier...

" Papa! Thomas! je suis rentrée! s'écria Sakura."

Aucune réponse. Elle ôta ses patins et jeta un oeil au planing familial. Dominique: Partit en Espagne pour des fouilles durant deux semaines.

Thomas: Chez Mathieu.

" Me voilà donc seule à la maison, soupira Sakura. Kéro! Tu peux descendre!"

Une peluche ailée jaune descendit.

" J'ai faim! s'écria Kéro."

" Tu ne changeras jamais, ria Sakura en lui offrant deux parts de gâteau au chocolat."

" Tu dis ça mais tu m'adores! se vanta le petit gardien."

" Kéro, j'ai fait un rêve étrange."

" Raconte pitchoune."

" Et bien voilà, je suis devant la tour de Tokyo et une silhouette sombre se trouve à mes côtés. Un être vêtu entièrement de noir apparaît et nous menace avec son sceptre. Il dit de sa voix glaciale "J'aurai ma vengeance maîtresse des cartes", je lui ai demandé "Qui êtes-vous?" mais le réveil a sonné à ce moment là."

" Je crains que la maîtresse des cartes ne doive reprendre du service, déclara gravement Kéro."

" Donc d'après toi c'est une prémonition."

" Oui."

" Génial, soupira Sakura."

" Tu devrais appeler Anthony, conseilla son gardien."

" Oui tu as raison, approuva-t-elle en saisissant le téléphone portable rose que Tiffany lui avait offert."

La jeune fille composa le numéro.

" Allo? dit une voix féminine."

" C'est Sakura."

" Oh Sakura! s'écria la voix avec enthousiasme. C'est Samantha à l'appareil! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps?"

" Très bien, pourrais-tu me passer Anthony? l'interrogea Sakura."

" Attends je l'appelle, Gothar, tu peux aller chercher Anthony?"

Gothar leva les yeux de son bouquin et le posa sur la table du salon avant de s'en aller chercher leur maître. Il toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Anthony sortit de sa méditation et alla ouvrir.

" Gothar? s'étonna celui-ci."

" Sakura au téléphone, se contenta de dire le chat ailé avant de descendre dans le salon reprendre la lecture de son bouquin."

Anthony descendit à son tour et Samantha lui tendit le combiné.

" Allo Sakura?"

" Salut Anthony! J'espère que je ne te dérange pas."

" Pas le moins du monde."

" Ouais. Je t'appelle pour te dire que j'ai fait un drôle de rêve, commença Sakura."

" Qu'est-ce que tu as vu? demanda-t-il."

" Et bien je me suis vu devant la tour de Tokyo avec une silhouette sombre à mes côtés. Un être entièrement vêtu de noir nous menaçait de son sceptre. Il a dit d'une voix glaciale "J'aurai ma vengeance maîtresse des cartes!", je lui ai demandé qui il était mais mon réveil a sonné."

" Je vois, ce doit être une prémonition."

" C'est ça qui m'inquiète, tu ne saurai pas qui c'est par hasard? l'interrogea Sakura, inquiète."

" Je ne vois pas qui pourrai t'en vouloir Sakura mais je te promets que je vais chercher des informations."

" Ah tant que j'y suis. Une jeune fille du nom de Jessica Duriand a atterri dans notre classe aujourd'hui. Elle a beau avoir l'air gentille je ne lui fais pas confiance. De plus elle connaît Stéphanie Li."

" Jessica Duriand? s'étonna Anthony. Ce ne serait pas une Française?"

" Si. Tu la connais?"

" Oui, je l'ai logé chez moi durant deux semaines. Leur lycée avait organisé un voyage d'étude à Londres et j'ai été désigné pour la loger ou plutôt je me suis proposé. Elle me semblait différente des autres. Je pense même avoir senti une aura émanant d'elle."

" Une aura? s'étonna Sakura. Elle serait une magicienne ou une gardienne?"

" Ce n'est pas sûr. J'ai peut-être tout simplement rêvé."

" Moi je n'ai rien senti du tout en tout cas."

" Bon écoute, si t'as encore des prémonitions tu m'appelles, d'accord?"

" D'accord. T'as des nouvelles de Lionel?"

" Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?"

" Ca fait six mois qu'il ne m'écrit plus."

" Il se passe vraiment des choses bizarres, murmura le jeune homme."

" J'ai peur pour mes cartes et j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose."

" Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il va bien."

" J'espère que tu as raison, murmura-t-elle."

" Bon je te laisse et surtout n'oublie pas, tout ira bien."

" Oui, merci Anthony! dit-elle en raccrochant."

" Alors? s'impatienta Kéro."

" Tu avais raison, c'est bien une prémonition."

" Je crois que tes cartes vont reprendre du service."

Soudain des flammes flamboyantes surgirent du sol, encerclant la maîtresse des cartes. Kéro reprit sa vraie forme, se transformant en Kérobéro. Yué, le gardien lunaire ne tarda pas à arriver sur les lieux. Il aperçut les flammes piègeant le gardien solaire et sa maîtresse. Mais il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire.

" Essaie d'utiliser la carte de l'eau! cria Kérobéro."

Sakura prit sa clé et récita:

" Clé du sceau sacré qui renferme le pouvoir de l'étoile

Reprends ta véritable apparence

C'est moi, Sakura, maîtresse des cartes qui te l'ordonne

Au nom du pacte

Libération!"

Le sceptre apparut, il était plus long qu'avant et l'étoile à son extrémité avait légèrement grandie. Elle fit tournoyer son sceptre à la manière des majorettes et lança une carte dans les airs avant de la toucher avec l'extrémité de son sceptre.

" Carte de l'eau, éteins ce feu!"

La carte de l'eau essaya en vain d'éteindre les flammes et revint penaude dans la main de sa maîtresse.

" Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, murmura Sakura avec douceur."

Kérobéro tenta de lancer une boule de feu sur le mur de flammes, sans succès.

" On va essayer de passer par dessus, décida Sakura."

La jeune fille lança une autre carte dans les airs avant de la toucher avec son sceptre.

" Carte du vol! Donne-moi des ailes!"

La carte s'exécuta et elle s'envola dans les airs, tel un ange tombé du ciel. Mais les flammes formèrent un dôme au-dessus d'elle, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Elle redescendit penaude et récupéra la carte du vol. Yué, lui, se sentait mal de ne pouvoir rien faire pour sa maîtresse. L'oxygène commençant à manquer, Sakura perdit connaissance.

" Sakura! s'affola le gardien solaire."

" Clé du sceau sacré qui renferme le pouvoir de la lumière

Reprends ta véritable apparence

Moi, ..., maîtresse du bien

Je te l'ordonne

Libération!"

Kérobéro chercha d'où venait cette voix mais les flammes rougeoyantes l'en empêchèrent.

" Perle de l'eau! s'écria la même voix."

Une intense lumière bleue apparut et des tonnes d'eau se déversèrent sur les flammes. Le feu disparut, vaincu.

" Maudite peste! s'écria une voix glaciale en train d'observer la scène dans une boule de crystal."

Le sauveur observa un instant Sakura étendue sur le sol puis Kérobéro, celui-ci leva la tête et ne put voir qu'une fine silhouette s'enfuir au loin.

* * *

_C'est fini pour ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à aller voir mes autres fanfictions et n'oubliez pas de me laisser plein de reviews pour m'encourager à continuer d'écrire._

**PetiteSaki**


	2. Chapitre 2

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre. C'est mon jour de bonté aujourd'hui, deux chapitres pour le prix d'un. Enfin ça me fait plaisir et si ça peut aussi vous faire plaisir alors je suis entièrement comblé. Allez, bonne lecture!_

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Retour mouvementé et innatendu _

" Sakura? Sakura? l'appela une voix."

Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux et aperçut Yué, le visage inquiet.

" Ca va? demanda-t-il tout doucement."

" Oui ça va, ne vous en faites pas."

" Tu nous as fait une peur bleue, la gronda gentiment Kérobéro."

" Qui m'a sauvé? interrogea-t-elle."

" Je ne sais pas, répondit le fauve. Tout ce que je sais c'est cette personne est une jeune fille. Elle utilise la clé du sceau sacré qui renferme le pouvoir de la lumière et est la maîtresse du bien. Bizarrement je n'ai pas entendu son prénom mais je peux te dire que son aura était puissante."

" Amie ou ennemie? questionna Sakura."

" Amie, répondirent sans hésiter les deux gardiens."

" Sinon elle ne t'aurait pas sauvé la vie, argumenta Yué."

" Je me demande bien qui cela peut-être. Enfin, bonne nuit vous deux."

" Bonne nuit!"

Le lendemain après-midi, chez Tiffany...

" Tu es magnifique! s'émerveilla Tiffany en filmant Sakura dans la tenue qu'elle lui avait confectionné."

La tenue était en fait une longue robe couleur rose pastel. Des morceaux de dentelles égayaient l'ensemble. Une belle fleur de cerisier en crystal ornait ses cheveux miel. Elle chaussait des chaussures rouges à talons.

" Tu es sublime Sakura! s'exclama Jessica avec admiration."

" J'en ai une pour toi aussi, déclara Tiffany avec malice en lui tendant une longue robe en soie bleue. Allez! Va vite l'enfiler!"

Jessica se dirigea vers la salle de bain et enfila la robe décorée d'une rose rouge en son milieu. Deux boucles d'oreilles en forme de rose pendaient à ses oreilles et un diadème avec accroché à celui-ci une pétale de rose ornait ses cheveux bruns bouclés attachés en une queue de cheval. La jeune fille sortit et se présenta devant ses deux amies. Tiffany s'écria folle de joie:

" Mon dieu! Tu es splendide!"

Elle commença à la filmer sous tous les angles.

" C'est vraiment génial! J'ai deux modèles maintenant!"

" Si tu la trouves très étrange ne t'étonne pas, la prévint Sakura. C'est une maniaque de la caméra et elle adore confectionner des costumes pour ses amis."

" J'avais remarqué, souria-t-elle."

On entendit soudain un bruit de verre cassé puis une voix s'écrier:

" Dieu du feu! Viens à mon aide!"

Les flammes se dirigèrent à toute vitesse sur Jessica. Sakura la poussa sur le côté et n'osa pas se retourner de peur de voir celui à qui elle pensait nuits et jours. La jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes prit quand même son courage à deux mains et se retourna lentement. Elle découvrit Lionel armé de son épée qui brillait à la lumière du soleil. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi musclé et avait toujours ces mêmes cheveux bruns en bataille. Ses yeux noisettes si profonds étaient vides d'expression. Sakura fit appel à son sceptre et lança une carte en l'air pour la toucher avec l'extrémité de son sceptre.

" Carte du temps! Fige-les sauf Tiffany!"

Tout s'arrêta de bouger mais Jessica, elle, n'était pas figée.

" Mais comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas figée? lui demanda Sakura avec stupeur."

" On s'expliquera plus tard, occupons nous de lui d'abord, déclara-t-elle en désignant Lionel du regard."

" Mais il est de notre côté! protesta Sakura en se plaçant devant lui."

" Dieu de la foudre! Viens à mon aide!"

Jessica la jeta à terre aussitôt. Elles reculèrent prudemment.

" Lionel, murmura Sakura prête à fondre en larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?"

" Il est possédé, expliqua la jeune métisse. Garde ton sceptre, tu risques d'en avoir besoin maîtresse des cartes."

" Vous savez qui je suis?"

" Plus tard les questions. Qui t'envoie? demanda Jessica à Lionel."

Il la fixa et répondit d'une voix glaciale qui n'était pas la sienne:

" Tu ne vois pas maudite magicienne?"

" Darkness, murmura-t-elle."

" Arrête de la protéger! Je veux ma vengeance!"

" Tu ne l'auras pas car je te vaincrai."

" J'aimerai bien voir ça! Mais avant je vais m'occuper de votre amie, déclara Lionel, possédé, en désignant Tiffany."

Sakura se plaça devant sa meilleure amie pour la protéger.

" Vous ne l'aurai pas! s'écria la maîtresse des cartes en lançant une carte. Carte de la lumière! Chasse les ténèbres qui hantent son coeur!"

" Dieu des ténèbres! Viens à mon aide!"

Une énergie noire se dégagea de l'épée de Lionel qui heurta la lumière de la carte. Ces deux attaques produisirent une explosion qui propulsa Sakura contre un mur assez violemment. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement avec fracas et l'on put apercevoir Anthony dans son costume de sorcier, son sceptre à la main. Il lança une boule d'énergie noire sur Lionel qui l'esquiva de justesse.

" Clow! s'exclama Jessica en s'inclinant légèrement."

Anthony la regarda surpris et jeta un regard interrogateur à Sakura. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

" Clow, reprit la voix glaciale. Deux pour le prix d'un, non seulement je vais tuer la maîtresse des cartes et en plus je vais tuer Clow. Quant à toi vermine! Tu souffriras!"

" Clé du sceau sacré qui renferme le pouvoir de la lumière

Reprends ta véritable apparence

Moi, Jessica, maîtresse du bien

Je te l'ordonne

Libération!"

" Elle est magicienne? s'exclama avec étonnement Sakura."

" Perle de la lumière! Délivre-le du mal qui le ronge! hurla Jessica."

Une lumière blanche resplendissante apparut et une silhouette se distingua. C'était une jeune femme avec quatre ailes transparentes dans le dos. Elle avait des yeux bleus et de longs cheveux blonds. Elle portait une longue robe blanche. Elle s'illumina de blanc, se tranforma en colombe et fonça sur Lionel, le traversant. Celui-ci hurla de douleur. Une ombre noire en forme d'oiseau sortit de son corps et s'envola par la fenêtre. Lionel ferma les yeux et s'écroula, lâchant son épée qui produisit un son métallique. Sakura accourut vers lui et lui prit le pouls. Il battait faiblement.

" Son pouls est faible, les prévint Sakura inquiète en rangeant son sceptre et en ramassant l'épée de Lionel."

" Je suis désolée d'avoir dû utiliser mes pouvoirs sur lui mais je n'avais pas le choix, s'excusa Jessica en rangeant son sceptre."

" Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses Clow? demanda Anthony en rangeant lui aussi son sceptre."

" J'ai lu beaucoup de livres de sorcellerie et un jour j'ai découvert l'existence d'un grand sorcier du nom de Clow. Je suis moi-même une magicienne donc ça m'a interressé. J'en ai appris beaucoup puis j'ai découvert l'existence de la maîtresse des cartes. J'ai eu une vision où Clow me disait que je devais la sauver, expliqua celle-ci."

" Bon, déclara Anthony en prenant Lionel dans ses bras. Occupons-nous de lui."

" Dépose-le sur mon lit, proposa Tiffany."

Anthony l'allongea sur le lit comme lui avait recommandé son amie.

" Il a de la fièvre, remarqua Jessica. Allez me chercher un linge humide."

Sakura s'exécuta et lui rapporta un linge humide que Jessica déposa délicatement sur le front du blessé.

" C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour lui, s'excusa Jessica. Sakura, j'imagine que l'on peut compter sur toi et Tiffany pour le veiller."

" Pas de problèmes."

" Bon bah je vous laisse, s'excusa la métisse. A plus tard!"

Elle sortit.

" Etrange, murmura Anthony."

" Tu vois! s'exclama Sakura. Je te l'avais dit pourtant."

" Elle n'était pas comme ça quand je l'ai logée chez moi."

" Les gens changent, dit Tiffany mystérieusement."

" On sait qu'elle est du côté du bien et qu'elle veut me sauver mais pourquoi Lionel? Et qui est ce Darkness? demanda Sakura au bord de la crise de nerfs."

" Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Saki, expliqua Anthony en la prenant dans ses bras pour la bercer."

Tiffany les regarda, le regard triste. Sakura craqua et se mit à pleurer.

" Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi? sanglota la jeune fille."

" Chut, la calma-t-il."

Elle se calma et se desserra de son étreinte pour aller s'asseoir au chevet de Lionel, lui caressant les cheveux.

" Laissons-les, chuchota Tiffany en saisissant Anthony par le bras et en sortant de la chambre."

" Lionel, murmura Sakura, avec douceur. Pourquoi est-ce à toi que ça arrive?"

La jeune fille aux cheveux miel posa l'épée sur la table basse. Vers minuit, la maison plongea dans le monde des songes. Le lendemain matin, dans la chambre d'ami...

" Anthony, tu veux quoi pour ton petit déjeuner? l'interrogea Tiffany en train de se coiffer."

" Un chocolat chaud et quelques tartines suffiront amplement, répondit-il en la fixant avec un regard doux."

Les joues de la jeune fille prirent une légère teinte rosée.

" Mariam! cria-t-elle dans le couloir."

" Oui mademoiselle? l'interrogea poliment la domestique."

" Je voudrais que vous dressiez la table et que vous prépariez deux pichets de chocolat chaud, des tartines, du beurre, de la confiture et de la pâte à tartiner."

" Entendu mademoiselle, dit-elle en s'en allant."

" Voilà c'est..."

Elle n'eût pas le temps de répondre que le jeune anglais l'embrassa tout doucement sur les lèvres. Tiffany ne le repoussa pas, savourant ce baiser inespéré. Il se sépara d'elle en lui souriant franchement et en l'observant avec tendresse. La jeune fille répondit à son baiser avec fougue.

" Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle en fixant les yeux bleu nuit du jeune anglais de ses yeux améthystes."

" Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura-t-il."

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, heureux. Dans la chambre voisine...

Lionel ouvrit lentement les yeux et scruta la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il reconnut la chambre de Tiffany et fut surpris d'apercevoir Sakura, endormie, la tête sur son torse. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il commença à lui caresser ses cheveux miel en l'admirant.

" Tu es devenue si belle ma petite fleur de cerisier, murmura le jeune homme en l'observant de ses yeux profonds noisettes."

La jeune fille s'éveilla doucement, révélant ses yeux verts émeraudes qui rencontrèrent des yeux noisettes. Elle sursauta et s'aperçut que Lionel s'était réveillé.

" Tu vas mieux? l'interrogea-t-elle."

" J'ai un peu mal à la tête mais à part ça ça va, la rassura le jeune garçon."

" T'as de la fièvre, lui expliqua-t-elle en remontant la couverture sur lui et en changeant son linge humide. Sinon je suis heureuse de te revoir! Une petite question, t'as envie de me tuer?"

" Pourquoi je ferai ça? s'étonna-t-il."

" Ca va, tu n'es plus possédé, soupira Sakura."

" Mince, déclara soudainement le jeune homme."

" Qu'y-a-t-il?"

" J'ai perdu mon épée après la bataille."

" Elle est là, le rassura-t-elle en lui désignant la précieuse arme. Tu as vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé?"

" J'avais beau être possédé je voyais tout ce qu'il se passait sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée."

" Je n'ai rien."

" C'était qui cette fille étrange qui avait l'air de connaître Clow?"

" C'est Jessica, une nouvelle de ma classe. Elle est Française et comme tu as pû le constater, c'est la maîtresse du bien. Mais je me demande ce que sont véritablement ces perles qu'elle utilise. Son but est de me sauver dans tous les cas."

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce deuxième chapitre. J'espère de tout mon coeur que vous l'avez apprécié. Laissez-moi plein de reviews!_

**PetiteSaki**

**  
**

**  
**


	3. Chapitre 3

_Le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction est enfin disponible. Ceux qui étaient pressés de l'avoir vont être réjouis! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que les deux autres. Bonne lecture!_

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

_Révélations_

" Etrange mission. C'est bizarre qu'elle connaisse Clow, soupçonna Lionel. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle ment, peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas te sauver comme elle le dit mais qu'elle veut te tuer."

" Tu es toujours aussi méfiant, remarqua Sakura en lui souriant."

Il rougit légèrement.

" Il faudrait en parler à Kéro."

" La peluche? Elle est encore là celle-la? déclara-t-il avec un air narquois."

" Lionel! s'exclama Sakura, outrée. Kéro est mon ami et je ne te permettrai pas de le traiter ainsi."

" Je plaisantais Saki, dit-il d'un air nerveux."

" J'espère bien. Bon, je vais lui téléphoner, décida la jeune fille en composant le numéro de la maison en espérant que ce ne soit pas son frère qui réponde."

" Allo?"

" C'est toi Kéro? demanda la voix nerveuse de la jeune fille."

" Oui c'est moi pitchoune. Tu as un problème?"

" Tu peux venir chez Tiffany avec Yué?"

" Ca m'a l'air important. Je le préviens tout de suite, on arrive dans dix minutes."

" D'accord. A tout à l'heure!"

Elle raccrocha.

" Il ne va pas tarder à arriver avec Yué."

Lionel s'assit sur le lit et s'apprêta à se lever mais Sakura l'obligea à se rallonger.

" Je vais très bien! protesta celui-ci."

" Ecoute. Je ne serais tranquille que quand ta fièvre aura baissé. En attendant tu restes dans ce lit et tu te reposes."

" Oui maman, plaisanta Lionel."

La porte en bois d'If s'ouvrit laissant découvrir le visage souriant de la meilleure amie de Sakura.

" Je vois que notre grand malade s'est réveillé, ria Tiffany de sa voix cristalline en entrant dans la chambre, un plateau comportant deux chocolats chauds, des tartines et de la pâte à tartiner, dans les bras."

" Merci Tiff! s'exclama Sakura en commençant à déjeuner."

Cinq minutes plus tard...

" Je peux entrer? demanda Anthony derrière la porte."

" Bien sûr! Vas-y! s'exclama Sakura."

Le sorcier entra donc dans la chambre. Kérobéro et Yué arrivèrent à ce moment là suivit de Gothar et Ruby.

" Alors? interrogea Kérobéro. On a un nouvel ennemi sous les bras?"

" Exactement. Et ma sauveuse est impliquée dans l'affaire, déclara Sakura avec sérieux."

" De plus elle connaît Clow, ajouta Lionel."

" Oh non, soupira de désespoir le fauve ailé. Le morveux!"

" Comment tu m'as appelé peluche?"

" Morveux!"

" Peluche!"

" Ca suffit! les calma Tiffany."

" Je crois que la maîtresse des cartes va devoir réellement reprendre du service, souria Anthony."

" C'est trop génial! s'écria Tiffany. Je vais pouvoir vous faire plein de costumes. Vous serez magnifiques! s'extasia-t-elle des étoiles dans les yeux."

Les quatre gardiens, Sakura et Anthony tombèrent à la renverse tandis que Lionel se tapait le front avec le plat de sa main, signe de désespoir.

" Dire que c'est ma meilleure amie."

" Dans tous les cas, cette Jessica ne m'inspire pas confiance! déclara catégoriquement Lionel."

" Mais Lionel. C'est la maîtresse du bien qui en plus utilise le pouvoir de la lumière, tenta de le raisonner Tiffany."

" Elle n'est pas notre ennemie vu qu'elle est là pour sauver Sakura de l'on ne sait quoi sur ordre de Clow, commença Anthony."

" Et toi tu ne sais pas quel est notre ennemi? le questionna Gothar sous sa forme originelle."

" J'avoue que pour une fois non."

" Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il s'appelle Darkness et qu'apparemment il en a après moi vu qu'il veut sa vengeance, expliqua Sakura. Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait?"

" A mon avis, si l'on veut avoir de plus amples informations, il faut en demander à Jessica, nota Tiffany."

" Si elle veut bien nous les livrer, intervint Anthony, soucieux."

" Dans le cas contraire? demanda la maîtresse des cartes avec prudence."

" Il faudra employer la force! répondit Lionel."

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'adresse de résidence de Jessica Duriand. Lionel les accompagna malgré leurs protestations. Notre petite troupe arriva devant une ancienne bâtisse en briques rouges à la toiture noire. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portail avant de l'ouvrir et de cogner à la grande porte en bois marron. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement laissant apparaître Jessica habillée d'un jean bleu marine et d'un t-shirt noir moulant ainsi que de hautes bottines marrons. Ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés étaient attachés en queue de cheval. La jeune fille regarda ses amis sur le seuil, surprise, avant de s'effacer pour les laisser entrer. Elle les conduisit dans un petit salon où trônait une cheminée, une table basse, trois fauteuils en velours noir et un canapé en cuir marron.

" Je vous en prie asseyez-vous, déclara poliment leur amie avant d'ajouter:

Vous voulez quelque chose? Un jus de fruits ou...?"

" Non ça ira! l'interrompit Tiffany."

Jessica prit place sur un des fauteuils et appela:

" Ethérinia! Viens!"

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années fit son apparition dans la petite pièce. Elle avait des yeux saphirs et de longs cheveux châtains raides dans lesquels se trouvaient des pétales de roses blancs. Elle portait un tailleur noir et un t-shirt blanc ainsi que des bottes bleu marine. Sa silhouette était svelte et élégante.

" Qui est-ce? l'interrogea Sakura."

" Je vous présente Ethérinia, annonça la jeune Française. C'est ma gardienne avec Illios."

" Pourquoi Illios n'est pas là? la questionna Tiffany."

" Il est très mal en point en ce moment, répondit Jessica mal à l'aise. Au fait Ethérinia, je te présente Sakura la maîtresse des cartes."

La gardienne la salua respectueusement.

" Lionel Li, descendant de Clow et petit ami de Sakura, continua-t-elle."

La gardienne le salua avec un sourire bienveillant.

" Anthony, la réincarnation du grand sorcier qu'était Clow Read, poursuivit la jeune métisse."

Ethérinia s'inclina face à lui.

" Tiffany Daidoji, meilleure amie de la maîtresse des cartes et petite amie d'Anthony."

" Comment tu sais ça toi? rougit la concernée."

" J'ai le don d'empathie. Je sens ce que les gens ressentent, souria la magicienne. Et enfin, Kérobéro, fauve ailé gardien du livre de Cow et de la maîtresse des cartes. Yué, gardien lunaire de Sakura. Gothar et Ruby, gardiens d'Anthony ici présent, conclut Jessica."

" Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, dit Ethérinia d'une voix velouté."

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a Illios? la questionna Sakura."

" Un des larbins de Darkness lui a jeté un sort lui vidant son énergie et malheureusement je n'ai pas encore trouvé le contre-sort mais j'ai trouvé le moyen de ralentir le processus."

" On peut le voir? demanda Sakura d'une voix hésitante."

" Si ça vous tient à coeur, lâcha-t-elle en invitant le petite troupe à la suivre au premier étage."

Elle entra dans sa chambre. Elle était spacieuse et très bien éclairée. Un bureau sur lequel était posé un ordinateur portable se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Une table ronde trônait au milieu de la chambre. Au fond se trouvaient quelques chaises et une armoire. Son lit était dans le côté gauche avec à côté une jolie table de nuit en bois de sapin. Une silhouette était allongée sur le lit, visiblement épuisée.

" Je vous présente Illios, déclara Jessica, le visage triste."

Illios était plutôt grand et mince. Ses cheveux courts étaient blonds comme le blé. Ses yeux étaient sérieux et mystèrieux vu qu'ils se trouvaient être gris acier. Il portait une veste verte, un pantalon large noir et des baskets blanches. Un bracelet en or était attaché à chacun de ses poignets. Un pendentif en forme de perle brillait d'une belle mais faible lumière blanche autour de son cou. Sa peau était pâle et l'expression sur son visage trahissait sa faiblesse.

" Quel est le pendentif qu'il porte autour du cou? demanda Ruby avec curiosité."

" C'est sa magie, son énergie. Si la perle venait à s'éteindre, il s'éteindrait avec elle, expliqua tristement Jessica. Malheureusement elle faiblit chaque jour. C'est pour cela qu'il faut absolument que je trouve le contre-sort!"

" On va t'aider! assura Sakura. Mais avant il faut que tu nous dises tout!"

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir? consentit la jeune fille métisse."

" Qui est Darkness? la questionna Yué, le regard froid."

" C'est un être vêtu de noir abominable! Il ne supporte pas qu'une magicienne soit plus forte que lui. De plus il veut tes cartes Sakura, pour faire régner le chaos et devenir le magicien le plus puissant du monde."

" C'est un fou! s'horrifia Tiffany."

" Evidemment, ironisa Jessica, amère. Illios, ça va aller?"

" T'en fais pas, murmura-t-il faiblement."

" Tu n'as pas de livre? l'interrogea Anthony."

" Si bien sûr et les perles sont en moi. Pour les utiliser je dois les faire sortir et utiliser mon sceptre pour utiliser leur pouvoir."

" Moi je n'ai qu'à lancer mes cartes et les toucher avec mon sceptre."

" C'est terminé l'interrogatoire? interrogea Jessica."

" Pour l'instant oui, la rassura Ruby."

" Tant mieux, souffla Jessica."

" Que va-t-on faire? interrogea Ethérinia, inquiète."

" On ne peut pas faire grand chose, déclara Yué avec sérieux et en fixant la gardienne."

" Yué a raison pour une fois, approuva Kérobéro."

" Si jamais on trouve un contre-sort, on t'appelle, promit Sakura en souriant."

" Au revoir Illios! le saluèrent-ils tous avant de s'en aller."


	4. Chapitre 4

_Voilà le quatrième chapitre, il n'est pas aussi long que les précédents mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même. Place à présent au chapitre!_

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

_La carte du vent_

" Tu peux reprendre ta forme originelle Ethérinia, déclara Jessica une fois ses amis partis."

La gardienne ne se fit pas prier et leva ses mains vers le ciel. Elles s'illuminèrent d'une forte lumière blanche ainsi que tout son corps. Une fois dissipée, on vit la forme originelle de la gardienne apparaître. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient à présent parsemés de poussière de lumière, une petite perle or ornée son front délicat. Elle portait une tenue de guerrière, un t-shirt très court marron laissant apparaître son nombril et un jean bleu ciel avec des petites languettes grises ainsi que de hautes bottes blanches avec de petites ailes dorés. Quatre longues et belles ailes luminescentes apparurent dans son dos ainsi q'un fin collier d'or où pendait la même perle que celle d'Illios mais brillant beaucoup plus fortement.

" Une carte de Mira se trouve dans les parages, ajouta la jeune fille."

" Tu aurais dû prévenir Sakura à propos de ces cartes! la gronda sa gardienne. Elle seule peut les capturer."

" Je le sais bien mais tu verras, je pense que nous allons très vite nous croiser. Illios, l'appela Jessica par la pensée. On part à la chasse! Repose-toi!"

" Non je viens, protesta-t-il."

" Tu es trop faible!"

" Peu m'importe."

" Quel têtu!"

Illios se leva donc malgré sa faiblesse et observa sa perle, sa lumière faiblissait de plus en plus. Il descendit rejoindre sa maîtresse et Ethérinia.

" Tu devrais rester couché, conseilla la jeune gardienne."

" Pour que tu te tapes tout le travail? ironisa-t-il. Hors de question!"

" Comme tu voudras mais laisse moi au moins te tranformer, décida Jessica en pointant ses mains vers Illios qui s'illumina d'une forte lumière blanche."

Après que la lumière se fut dissipé, on put apercevoir la forme originelle d'Illios. Ses cheveux blonds cachaient à présent ses yeux gris acier et un petit air rebelle s'afficha sur son visage dur et ferme mais aussi malade. Le même signe qu' Ethérinia apparut sur son front et la perle accrochée à son cou s'illumina plus fortement. Illios portait à présent une veste noire boutonnée, un jean marron avec des fils blancs volant au vent et de grosses baskets noires. D'immenses ailes mordorés aux contours blancs apparurent dans son dos.

" Ne t'épuise pas trop Illios, le prévint-elle. Elle fit apparaître son spectre avant d'ajouter, allons-y! Perle du vol, donne-moi des ailes!"

Une lumière blanche sortit de son corps et se placa à l'extrémité du sceptre avant de reprendre sa forme véritable qui était une magnifique licorne au pelage argenté, à la corne d'argent avec de belles et pures ailes blanches. La licorne cligna des yeux et se tranforma en petite lumière pour pénétrer avec force dans le corps de Jessica qui se vit dotée d'immenses ailes blanches. Nos trois amis s'envolèrent par la fenêtre dans la nuit noire.

Chez Tiffany...

" Elle ne nous a pas tout dit, assura Anthony."

" Il y a une carte de Clow dans les parages, fit remarquer Lionel."

" Mais c'est impossible! répliqua Sakura. Je les ai déjà toutes capturées."

" Allons-y quand même, décida Anthony."

Dans le parc de l'empereur pingouin...

" Allez! Montre-toi! hurla Jessica en observant les alentours."

" A ton avis c'est quelle carte? demanda Ethérinia à sa maîtresse."

" A vrai dire je n'en ai aucune idée. Il n'y a qu'à attendre que madame veuille bien se montrer, assura Jessica en se posant sur le sol suivie de ses deux gardiens."

Illios alla s'appuyer contre un arbre une fois au sol.

" Tu es sûr que ça va aller, s'inquiéta son amie."

" Vous en faites pas pour moi, répondit Illios en attrapant son pendentif de sa main droite, ce qui fit tinter ses bracelets devenus brillants."

" Il m'inquiète, murmura Ethérinia."

" Oui, moi aussi."

" C'est ici! affirmèrent Anthony, Sakura et Lionel en choeur en pénétrant dans le parc où ils aperçurent Jessica avec ses deux gardiens."

" Alors voilà à quoi ressemble tes gardiens, nota Sakura admirative."

" Oui. Mais Illios n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien."

Nos amis jetèrent un oeil à la silhouette ailée appuyée contre un chêne.

" Tu n'aurais pas dû l'emmener."

" Il est trop têtu."

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là au fait? interrogea Anthony, suspicieux."

" On cherche où se cache cette maudite carte, répondit Jessica en dévisageant le jeune homme de ses yeux noisettes."

" Vous l'avez sentie? s'étonna la maîtresse des cartes."

" Bien sûr! Au fait il faut que je te dise Sakura. La carte que tu sens n'est pas une carte de Clow mais une carte de Mira, la soeur de Clow. Il fut un temps où elle aussi décida de créer des cartes pour protéger sa ville natale, Toméada. Mais à sa mort, les cartes se sont envolées mais elles furent scellées à temps par son frère Clow mais un être maléfique, Darkness, a libéré les cartes et il faut de nouveau les capturer et c'est toi qui doit assurer cette lourde tâche."

" Mais pourquoi moi! protesta Sakura en s'écroulant par terre."

Lionel la prit dans ses bras et la rassura.

" Je suis vraiment désolée Sakura mais c'est comme ça. Tout d'abord voici le sceptre."

Jessica fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite clé en forme de coeur avec des ailes blanches avant de la lancer à la maîtresse des cartes.

" Pour le faire apparaître tu dois prononcer:

Clé du coeur qui détient les pouvoirs de l'amour

Je te somme d'apparaître

Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de cartes

Je te l'ordonne"

Sakura répéta la formule et un long bâton rose couvert de pétales de roses avec à son extrémité le coeur ailé, apparut sous les yeux émerveillés de Sakura.

" Il est magnifique, murmura-t-elle."

" Pour capturer une carte, conclut Jessica. Tu dois dire:

Carte de ...

Reprends la forme qui est tienne

Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de carte

Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte

Libération!

Je ne te cache pas que nous t'aiderons ainsi que tes amis."

" Quelle est la carte? les coupa Yué."

" Aucune idée, avoua la jeune métisse. Elle ne veut pas se montrer."

" Alors nous allons la forcer à le faire, décida Illios en plaçant ses mains devant lui, une lumière blanche intense s'en dégagea et entoura le parc entier. La carte finit par apparaître, c'était la carte du vent. A bout de forces, Illios s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient. Ethérinia acourrut vers lui et prit son pouls, il battait encore mais très faiblement."

" Illios, ne me laisse pas tomber tu n'as pas le droit, murmura Ethérinia inquiète en dégageant une des mèches blondes rebelle du visage du gardien."

Il ne bougea pas. La jeune femme ailée posa alors sa main droite sur le front d'Illios. La main s'illumina et le pendentif accroché autour du cou d'Illios retrouva un peu de sa lumière. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux gris acier et aperçut Ethérinia qui l'observait avec inquiétude. Il leva la main et dégagea une mèche brune du visage délicat de la gardienne. Surprise, elle tourna son regard vers lui et sourit en voyant qu'il avait recouvré ses esprits.

" Je suis contente que tu sois réveillé, chuchota-t-elle en se penchant vers lui."

Illios lui sourit et l'attrapa par la taille, approchant doucement son visage du sien. Ethérinia ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres douces d'Illios se poser sur les siennes.

" Excusez-nous de vous interrompre les tourtereaux, s'excusa Jessica mais on aurait besoin de vous pour capturer la carte du vent."

" Il fallait nous le demander, se moqua légèrement la gardienne avant de frapper dans ses mains et de les diriger vers la carte."

Un immense rayon de lumière blanche se dirigea à toute vitesse sur la carte du vent.

" Carte du vent

Reprends la forme qui est tienne

Moi, Sakura, chasseuse de carte

Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte

Libération!"

Une intense lumière jaune apparut et la carte du vent reprit sa forme de carte avant d'atterrir dans la main de Lionel qui l'observa attentivement. La carte du vent représentait un aigle noir majestueux.

" Pourquoi la carte est venue dans ma main? s'étonna Lionel."

" Ah oui, j'oubliais. Sakura peut certes capturer les cartes mais elles te reviennent à toi. C'est ce que Mira avait décidé si un jour elle mourrait. Elle avait voulu que les cartes reviennent à son descendant. Tu peux utiliser les cartes grâce à ton épée Lionel. Vous allez donc devoir faire la chasse ensemble, souria Jessica."

" Et Darkness dans tout ça? la questionna Sakura."

" Je m'en charge personnellement de celui-là, murmura Jessica avec un air sombre."

" J'ai tout filmé! s'extasia une voix."

Nos amis se retournèrent et aperçurent Tiffany avec sa caméra en train de les filmer.

" Tiffany!"

" Je n'allais rater ça pour rien au monde! assura la jeune fille en souriant"

Nos amis éclatèrent de rire avant de retourner chez eux dans le silence le plus total.

* * *

_Tu vois je t'ai entendu ma puce et voilà rien que pour toi et les autres lecteurs bien sûr, le chapitre 4 de ma fic. J'en profite pour dire que le chapitre 17 du Tournoi d'Amérique a été publié, allez vite y faire un tour mais n'oubliez pas de me laisser au moins une petite review._

**PetiteSaki**


End file.
